1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector housing in which the ability of releasing the locking of a terminal is enhanced.
2. Related Art
Conventional connector housings are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication Nos. 53-31985 and 54-23665. FIG. 8 shows the construction of a commonly-known conventional connector housing.
A terminal 4, connected to a wire 3, is inserted in a terminal insertion hole 5 in this connector housing 1 from a rear end opening 2. An elastic lock piece 6 is provided within the terminal insertion hole 5, and extends forwardly from its rear rising portion 6a in such a manner that a flexure-allowing space 7 is formed on one side of this lock piece. A terminal engagement portion 8 for engagement with the terminal 4 is formed on that surface of the elastic lock piece 6 facing away from the flexure-allowing space 7, and when this terminal engagement portion 8 engages a step portion of the terminal 4, the terminal 4 is positioned between this engagement portion 8 and a stopper 9 at a front end, thereby preventing a rearward withdrawal of the terminal 4.
For removing the terminal 4 inserted and locked in the connector housing 1 as shown in this Figure, a release tool is inserted through the rear end opening 2, and a front end portion of this release tool is forced in between the terminal engagement portion 8 and the terminal 4 as indicated by arrow B in FIG. 8, and in this condition the elastic lock piece 6 is flexed toward the flexure-allowing space 7, thereby releasing the locked condition, and the terminal 4 is withdrawn.
In the conventional connector housing 1, however, when the locking between the terminal 4 and the elastic lock piece 6 is to be released, the front end of the release tool strikes directly against the terminal 4 and the terminal engagement portion 8, and therefore there is a risk that the terminal 4 and the terminal engagement portion 8 may be deformed or damaged. Particularly, such deformation and damage develop within the connector housing 1, and therefore can not be confirmed, and it has been desired to improve such a situation.